


Letter to SomeReallyCoolUsername

by craftybookworm25



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftybookworm25/pseuds/craftybookworm25
Summary: Hi! You don’t know me, but I really like your bookmarks. I was just reading fan fiction, as one does, and somehow came across your profile. (I think I clicked it from the kudos of a voltron fanfic.) Anyway, I saw all of your bookmarks (I honestly admire how many you have) and saw that we are in many of the same fandoms. I just wanted to tell this to you and that you seem like a really cool person. You also have excellent taste in fanfics.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Letter to SomeReallyCoolUsername

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeReallyCoolUsername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeReallyCoolUsername/gifts).



Honestly I almost panicked when I remembered that you can’t DM or PM others on ao3 (and because you have no stories published I couldn’t comment on those) and that I could never tell you that you have excellent taste, seem like a cool person, and that I am low key (actually, high key) going to be reading all of your bookmarks, until I remembered that you could gift stories to others. I hope this reaches you well (or just reaches you, I’m not picky.)! I legit can’t believe I am resorting to this, but oh well what can you do when you’re desperate. And yes I do read FMA, A:TLA, YOI, Merlin, Haikyuu!, One Punch Man, Gravity Falls, and HTTYD. 

Thanks for reading!!!!  
Crafybookworm25

To anyone who isn’t SomeReallyCoolUsername reading this: why would you read this???


End file.
